


Sick Day

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is sick and Kirk and Spock want to save him from his own misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

The sneeze was loud and the sound seemed to bounce off every surface in the bathroom, slamming back into Leonard’s ears so hard that he groaned and let his pounding head fall against the mirror. He fought back the nausea that was threatening to creep up his throat, because he didn’t want to have to clean anything up on top of feeling so crappy.

As a doctor he knew the first rule about being sick: keep your miserable, aching, self away from other people. Especially in the flying tin-can Jim called a ship, where germs would spread like wildfire through the recycled air. Oh, sure when it was busy, or the illness wasn’t serious, everyone broke that rule. But they had been star-mapping for the last several days and sickbay had been slow. So, rather than getting dressed and going down there to pretend that he’s fine when in truth he felt awful, Leonard left the bathroom called in for his shift and collapsed on his bed.

Then he rolled over onto his back because he couldn’t breathe through his nose. Except staring at the ceiling didn’t help and neither did lying on his side. He even tried lying with his head on the opposite end of the bed, and that at least provided something interesting to look at, because he could watch his computer’s screensaver. Accepting that that was as good as he could hope to get he pulled over the wastebasket, in case the nausea became too much, and went back to watching the screen.

***

Jim strolled into sickbay, with Spock on his heels. Their shift had been uneventful and he was looking to pester Bones in the name of much needed fun. Not seeing him immediately Jim made his way to his office.

“Bones! We came to save you from boredom...Bones?”

The smile on Jim’s face slowly turned into a frown as he realized the office was empty. Where the hell was he?

Spock turned to Doctor M’Benga as he walked passed them.

“Doctor M’Benga where is Doctor McCoy?”

“Probably in his quarters. He called in for his shift today, as he should have, he sounded awful this morning.”

Jim and Spock spared each other a quick worried glance before nodding towards M’Benga and heading to the CMO’s quarters.

They came into the room and found him half-dozing the wrong way on his bed, his head propped up on several pillows. Spock raised an eyebrow as bleary brown eyes opened up and looked at them.

“For a physician you are taking very poor care of yourself, Doctor.”

Spock got a sneeze in reply and Leonard sat up slightly to reach for a tissue.

“I can’t help it. I’m congested and nauseated and both get worse when I lie down,” Leonard said, dropping his head down again and groaning. “What are you two doing here anyway?”

Jim smirked. “We’re here to dispense disciplinary action. You didn’t report this to your captain or the first officer.”

“Wasn’t any of your business; medical’s been slow,” he said. “Now both of you get out of here before you catch this from me.”

“Jim, I suggest we show him the kind of treatment he would have received had he followed procedure.”

“An excellent idea, Spock.”

The pair descended on the bed. Spock pulled Leonard up gently. Jim took the pillows and started rearranging them on the proper end of the bed as Leonard leaned against Spock, coughing into his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Leonard said, embarrassed.

“Do not be,” Spock answered soothingly, running his fingers through Leonard’s hair.

Jim finished with pillows and got one of the small heating packs from the bathroom. Then all three of them got under the covers.

“Have you eaten anything, Bones?” Jim asked, as he wrapped his arms around Leonard and moved the heating pack in slow circles over his body.

“No, my stomach can’t handle it,” he responded, his head still half-buried in Spock’s shoulder.

“Have you achieved any rest?”

“No, I feel lousy and that’s my big accomplishment for the day! Sorry it doesn’t meet your standards!”

Leonard sniffled and closed his eyes, feeling like a jackass the moment those words left his mouth. “I’m sorry, Spock, Jim, I just don’t...”

Jim leaned in and kissed the side of his face as his hand made another lap with the heat pack over aching muscles.

“You’re sick, Bones. If you weren’t crabbier than usual I’d think it might be really serious.”

That got the smallest of smiles from Leonard, as Spock let one hand rest softly against his face, soothing some of the pain.

“Thanks, you guys.”

“Anytime, Bones, it’s what we’re here for.”

“Go to sleep, Leonard, we will still be here when you awaken.”

Leonard knew they would be and loved them even more for that.

The End


End file.
